clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dps04/QoM
March Archive Unmarked Answer Happy65 Rookie is a very important Secret Agent for the EPF. He is a Green penguin and always wear a Red Propeller Cap,and a pair of Red Sunglasses. He appears in Secret Missions 3 7, 10, and 11. It is very hard to find Rookie and he is the second newest penguin you can meet in Club Penguin after Puffle Handler. Rookie normally appears at the April Fool Parties. If you meet him, you can get his autograph and add him as a buddy ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 06:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Note: The infobox is part of Happy65's answer) Rookie Is Rookie is a penguin who is accident proned. also I really funny penguin, forgetting what is classified and what isn't. -Jkm5 who is rookie? A boy who works at the Elite Penguin Force.he is called rookie because he is a rookie,he makes many mistakes,and likes to make jokes. He appears every April Fools' Party. He wears a Red Propeller Cap and a Red Hawaiian shirt. -Waddle467 Rookie is a new EPF Agent. He is also one of the Famous Penguins. He opened the Dimensions. But no one else know why. My Answer Rookie is a light green celebrity of Club Penguin who was formerly in the PSA before it was destroyed, then switched to the EPF. He only wears a propeller cap and a pair of red sunglasses. His first appearance was in "The Case of the Missing Coins" and afterwards appeared on Newspapers (Replaces "Ask Aunt Arctic" for the April Fools Parties), April Fools Parties after 2010, System Defender, and the 2012 Underwater Expedition. '''Owen Lover, Secret Page Hunter was here! 18:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Rookie is..... Rookie is a recently 2nd newest mascot (Recent is PH), He first appereance was in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins, then he came to the island as a mascot in April Fools' Party 2011, he has 2 Backgrounds to be pick up, The anvils BG (Underwater Party) and Box dimension BG (April Fools' parties). He is an active EPF member, of course, he was a part of PSA too.. ( ) 06:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Rookie is a silly penguin in charge of the april fools party, he in also an elite agent and the cause of the underwater adventure in 2012. Dps's Monthly Question Rookie is a rookie agent who formerly worked for the PSA before EPF took over in 2009. Rookie now works for the EPF, due to the fact that Herbert P. Bear destroyed the PSA. Rookie was a meet-able mascot during the April Fools Party and the Underwater Expedition.. TTYL!!! --Alabama67 09:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Alabama67 He is an EPF and PSA Agent Llove kuwait (talk) 06:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) CHECKITGEE5454 or Covey123 *A rookie of the Elite Penguin Force, joined in Mission 3 of PSA. He seems to be a troublemaker. I ROCK ~CHECKITGEE Touhou, anyone? posted on.... 05:35, September 28, 2012 (UTC)